Unfinished Buisness
by addictoverdose
Summary: All he wanted to do was help those who needed help, he even put his own life on the line. In his failure, a stronger generation of heroes will rise. His defeat would be one that sparks a young man's heart and causes him to take action. This is the tale of Courier Six and his ragtag group of misfits, the tale of how this group from Earth helped decide the fate of Planet Remnant.


**Break From It All**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

"Damn... this is how I go out huh... sorry Six, I leave the rest to you" I finished, waiting as my inevitable death approached me. A man with the build of a super mutant stood over me, he had defeated me and all my companions. "Butch... Rex... Charon" I begged for them to answer, reaching for them. I knew they wouldn't be replying anytime soon, Charon laid next to me lifeless with multiple bullet wounds in his system. He was sadly ripped apart by the enemy in front of me. Butch laid leaning against a wall covered with blood, his head had gone flying off earlier in the battle. The last one standing was Dogmeat, he stood in front of me determined to defend me to the very death. He had been beaten real bad, blood dripping from the dog's mouth and his body covered with bullet wounds, bruises, and cuts. It broke my heart to see him in this state, I slowly tried to stand only making it halfway then falling to my knees. "Whew... you've really given me a hard time"

"You shouldn't have stood against us. You human scum deserve everything you get!" he screamed at me.

"Fuck you... eat a dick and die, you tough bastard" I replied, my voice filled with desperation. "Dammit Dogmeat, get out of here!" I ordered the dog, he just looked at me. He knew damn well that wasn't gonna happen. He barked at me, I was the only who could understand him. But before Dogmeat could finish what he was saying, in seconds, Dogmeat was slaughtered. The man came at Dogmeat with superhuman speed, picking him up and ripping him in half with the blood and insides shower over him. "NOOOO!" I screamed, he threw Dogmeat's upper half at me, it connected with full force throwing me off and making me fall. I crawled to the poor dog, lifting him in my arms. "I'm sorry..." was the only words I could muster, tears falling from my eyes. My heart was filled with loss, I heard the man rev his chainsaw. It was the end for me.

"Your the only group whose ever gotten this close to defeating me" he said, standing directly behind me. He lifted the chainsaw, I knew it was over. "Die" he said, his voice filled with hate. He brought the chainsaw down hard.

"Gahhh fuck!" I screamed in agony, he had lodged it in my right arm and soon it was clean off. He kicked me to the side, I went flying towards the wall. 'Need to think of something' I thought, but the sudden realization hit me like a train. It was over, there was no way for me to win this. No shortcut to victory or someone showing up in the final moments, just the end of me. 'Well... I'm gonna go out my own damn way"

-xxx-

I inhaled the surrounding smell of death in delight, I had carried out my orders with outstanding results. 'Adam will be pleased, the White Fang will be please' I thought, watching the blood drip from my chainsaw. "Your gonna die here... you know that right" I told him, his stare was directed at the ground. "At least face your death with some hon-... what the" I said aloud, everything was happening much too quickly. He jumped at me, an intimidating smile on his face and direct eye contact were being made with me. His arms were open wide, I never noticed his hands.

-xxx-

'Your finished' was my final thought, before latching my arms around him tightly and taking the pin out of my grenade belt. Attached to the belt was four grenades, on the ground around us was another few here and there plus a Mini Nuke, the explosion would set that baby off. If I'm going out, its gonna be in a blaze of glory. 'Hopefully, I bought enough time. Six... I hope you don't do the same mistakes I made'. I heard my enemy scream no as we were enveloped in a burning light. My last thought was...

 _ **-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**_

 _ **Hey every gender out there, I hope that me joining the world of writing is well taken and that you enjoy this little chapter. Quite a cliffhanger I left for you there right and there are probably many questions going on in your head (If anyone actually reads this) but do not be worried! This is going to be the shortest chapter in this story, and whether this fiction gets a lot of attention or little to none at all. I will be finishing this, please leave your criticisms, dear reader. Anything will help, what was good and bad, what you personally liked and disliked blah blah blah all that. Thank you, have a nice day or night wherever you are, peace. 3**_


End file.
